Club Terrorist
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: AU with Shinobu and Miyagi as strangers - Shinobu's high on drugs and Miyagi's hating the dimwitted twerp - WARNING: Shinobu dies! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

**Author's warning: I KILL SHINOBU! WOOT! (and with lots of bad language and adult themes)**

**'Nuff said - Enjoy! ;)**

A lean blonde steps onto the dance floor as he belongs there - his hair turning green or orange by the different lights flashing above his moving body - all eyes on his slim waist and gliding hips - he's obviously enjoying the attention as he smiles coyly. The guys dancing hover near him, wanting to be his 'partner' in more ways than one, but the blonde doesn't select anyone. No, his eyes aren't searching for anyone - they're just loving the view - the beat, the pulse - as he all the life around him is keeping him pumped up.

In Shinobu's ears, the ear-killing music is nothing compared to moving his body to the beat. True, he's not in the best condition to dance, but he's happy enough to feel the music and life - he's happy that he's out of that hell-hole.

He's happy that he's high.

There's still some white power on his nose, but none of the gay guys at this club have noticed. God knows where and how Shinobu got it - quite frankly he doesn't remember himself, but he sniffed that shit quickly and felt the thrill - felt life for the first time.

Still dancing, he starts doing sexual moves and leans on this random guy, grinding the guy from the back. He doesn't care if the guy hates it - in fact, nothing matters - his mood is now turning hot and he honestly could pick any one of the guys and they wouldn't mind taking a turn on his arse.

A heavy hand pulls him back and drags the boy.

Stirred from his happy stupor, the blonde scowls. "Oi, whay're you doing?"

"Hah? What am _I_ doing? I should be asking you that!" The dark-haired man replies, irritated. "You're underage, right?"

"Yes, sir!" Shinobu salutes him.

"Shit, is that powder on you?" Miyagi notices traces of cocaine on the brat's nose.

Out of reflex, the boy touches his nose. "No."

"Don't lie, kid, it's obviously powder! Dammit, no one in my club is going to get caught for this," the older man glares at the blonde. "Especially not an underage blondie."

"I'm Mr. Blondie to you, sir," Shinobu smirks, still on cloud 9.

"Get out, now," Miyagi says at once and pushes the blonde onto the pavement. "And don't come back!"

Hands on the cement, the blonde does a short push-up stance and then gives up, lying flat on the sidewalk - people awkwardly walk around him.

"OI, I'm a person, you know - you could HELP me," Shinobu cries at the people, annoyed at the sudden cold-heartedness of the world. The world he just came from loved him - his hips, his low swings - his eyes, his moves.

And now, he's being treated like how he's always treated: like trash.

"FINE, be that way!" He says to the world, not to anyone specifically.

Still on the pavement, he turns around on his back and looks up. The old geezer that just kicked him out was still there, looking down at him.

"Don't look at me if you're not going to help," Shinobu mutters - clearly no longer in his 'happy-happy' mood. The world is still spinning, so he's still in that state of mood.

"I don't help druggies," Miyagi retorts curtly.

"I BOUGHT THIS AT YOUR CLUB!" The blonde lies, yelling at the top of his lungs.

People around him freeze and stare at both him and Miyagi.

"Hai, hai, you bought a drink and got wasted, sir," the older man lies, hoping the people believe him.

The crowd dispersed, never really caring in the first place - all they were looking at was at the screaming kid - not from any pity or sympathy - mere curiosity brings people to stare at strangers in fascination - not kindheartedness.

"I did _not_ buy a drink, Mr. Winkly-Old-Man," Shinobu replies, pouting.

"Okay, Mr. Blondie, but you did get fucking high in my club," Miyagi glares, settling the score with the nickname.

"You own that place? Are you gay?" The boy asks, curious now, the world slowly stopping.

"Gay? No. I do own this club, though - make a living from it," the old man explains, getting out a cigarette out of his pocket along with his silver lighter. "What about you? Let me guess: you're a gay runaway and this is your first night out?"

Shinobu looks up at the man's dark eyes. "Are you a fucking psychic?! You're 100% right!"

As Miyagi lights his smoke, he's somewhat surprised at the blonde. He honestly hoped he'd be wrong... he hoped this was just a normal druggie and Miyagi wouldn't have to worry about him at all. Knowing that he's got a runaway near him, the good side of Miyagi wants to reconcile the blonde with his family.

"Oi, I'm not a psychic - your life is just that damn predictable, idiot," Miyagi glares. "Where do you live?"

The blonde closes his eyes, as if trying to remember. _Where do I live? Was I sent to this planet from space? Or ... am I an orphan?_ Suddenly it occurred to him that he'd told a lie to this man - he wasn't a runaway at all. He remembered exactly who and what he was: a sickly orphan with no will to live and no one to live for. For one moment, he thinks slowly about his life. _Am I actually this high to forget everything?_ Shinobu feels like he should've tried this drug years ago... forgetting is the best medicine that even doctors couldn't (or wouldn't) provide for him.

"OI, I'm still waiting," the old man grumbles, kicking the boy's foot.

"I... live in... space," Shinobu lies, smiling like the idiot he sounds like.

"HAH?" Miyagi exclaims, his cigarette almost falling from his mouth. "Don't lie to such a serious question! I just want to take your druggie-ass home, kid. If you're worried about stalking, trust me when I say this: I won't stalk a fucking kid like you."

The blonde gasps a little. These are probably the last words he'll hear from this old man and they're hardly nice.

"I'm not a druggie," the blonde says indignantly.

"Says the person with power on his nose - classic," Miyagi points out sarcastically.

Shinobu scowls. "I... don't have a home, okay?!"

Wide eyes, the older man sighs. He didn't want to get involved and now he's definitely involved - only because of his ethics - he will not let a kid die out on the road without a supporting roof on his head. And Shinobu isn't the first kid he has to take care of - Miyagi picks up random lots of kids around the streets without homes to help him out.

"How old are you?" The man asks now, calculating.

"... 17," the blonde answers honestly now.

"Want to work here? In my club?" Miyagi says, breathing in his last smoke.

"Fuck, why would you hire me? You don't even know me!"

"Nope - I know exactly who you are - a druggie that seriously needs a life. If you work for me, you'll get a life," the man explains, chuckling at his own joke.

"A life...?" The blonde mutters and then it occurs to him - he's been longing for a life.

_Che, longing isn't even the right word for it_, he thinks - _I've been yearning, even praying, for a life. _

"Yup, a fucking life where you work hard and earn money," Miyagi goes on, trying to motivate the blonde. "And after you make money, you save it and then buy a cheap apartment - maybe even share one with another idiot like you."

Despite Miyagi's somewhat sarcastic attitude, Shinobu actually likes this proposal - making a living from working is exactly what he wants to do - something that he wants so bad that he'd take this offer.

But then he coughs.

"Oi, Mr. Winkly-Old-Man... can you kiss me?" Shinobu asks boldly, staring straight into the man's dark eyes.

"HAH!?" Miyagi exclaims really loud that the crowd freezes up again, staring at him and then the boy.

"You heard me - I want a kiss," the blonde says, smiling slowly.

"I was asking you for a job, idiot - you know I can take this offer back?" Miyagi steps on his cigarette bud violently.

"I know," Shinobu shrugs, still on the cement. "I... just wanted a kiss."

As if his blood is finally moving normally in his body again, he blushes.

Miyagi raises his eyebrow. "Why do you want a kiss? Am I that handsome?"

"No," the blonde denies instantly (probably crushing Miyagi's pride). "I just want one so bad... I've never kissed anyone." He admits, hoping that'll make the man relent to his wish.

"Sucks for you kid, but find a girl around here and trust me, you'll get more than kisses," Miyagi retorts sardonically, slightly amused at himself once more.

"I don't need a girl," Shinobu replies. "I don't even need any other guy - I want you."

Miyagi twitches. "If I had a twin brother, I'd call him here right this instant, but sorry, I don't."

The blonde scowls at the older man. "Aren't you aroused even a little?"

The man laughs at the kid. "Oi, before you throw words at me, please think a little about what they mean - how would I get aroused by a kid? And I told you I'm not gay."

Shinobu deepens his frown. "I know exactly what aroused means, thank you very much."

Slowly, the blonde moves his hands sensually around his chest and one hand heading towards his zip, rubbing against it to let at least one moan out his thin lips.

"That's what it means to get aroused, Mr. Winkly-Old-Man," Shinobu says, done with his demonstration and not caring if people are looking at him oddly.

"Nice - you publicly embarrass yourself and feel no shame," Miyagi laughs.

"You seriously felt nothing!?" Shinobu sighs.

And then he coughs again, louder than before. The drugs weren't good. No, they definitely weren't good for him.

"Of course I felt nothing, idiot, I'm not gay," the man reminds him.

"How... much for a kiss?" The blonde asks, coughing as he speaks.

"Hmm?" Miyagi looks down, not quite hearing the boy.

"I said how much will it be for a kiss?" The blonde coughs more louder.

"Are you kidding me? Find yourself a male prostitute if that's what you want!" Miyagi yells at him, irritated and somewhat offended.

"If I said... I... had one ... year to live... would you... kiss me?" Shinobu asks, coughing along the pauses.

The man's dark eyes widen and then he frowns.

"Not a good joke, kid," the man retorts, disgusted at the blonde.

"Ouch, you think I'm lying?" The blonde winces and then coughs more.

"Of course you're lying, idiot," Miyagi yells, "and quit coughing! It sounds fake!"

Shinobu's eyes get teary for no reason. He knows the old man is innocent. He knows the old man knows nothing about him. But he's still hurt. _Maybe I have fallen for him?_ As he wonders this, he looks up to the man - his dark hair slicked back and his eyes so strong they could pierce someone's heart with a single glare - he was tall and looked elegant, with his black suit on - and god knows why the only 'winkles' he has are when he smiles and they don't make him look old at all - _they just make him look sexy._

Coughing more, the blonde places his hands on his mouth. "I'm... sorry," he manages to say between coughs. He's crying hard now, tears dripping along his cheeks.

"Oi, oi, don't cry - I'm sorry, too - are you really coughing?" Miyagi asks and for the first time this night, Miyagi gets close to Shinobu and picks him up.

Face to face now, with the blonde desperately trying to stop coughing and his crying, Miyagi leans in.

Beside his ear, Miyagi whispers something.

The blonde looks up, surprised. "Really?"

Miyagi nods and leans in once more - this time for a sweet and short kiss. For some reason, he hadn't expected the kiss to leave an impression on him at all, but as the blonde's leg deliberately rubbed against his cock, the man felt strangely aroused. However, to ruin the mood, the blonde coughs again and this time red spots flick on the pale cement.

Both Miyagi and Shinobu look at the blood-stained pavement.

Instantly, Miyagi asks the blonde if he's alright and promises him to take him to the hospital. Before the blonde could react, he coughed once more - since he's already broken his lovely spell, he knows it's going downhill from here.

"Stay with me," he begs the man as he holds his hand firmly.

"Of course, idiot - you don't need to ask," Miyagi grumbles, glancing at his watch - _why haven't the ambulance vehicles come yet?! This blonde's dying!_ "Oi, what's your name?"

"My name...?" Shinobu honestly doesn't remember and he keeps on coughing, occasionally spitting more blood.

"Yes, name - the thing that's on your birth certificate," the older man retorts, irritated at anything that moves now. "My name's Yoh Miyagi - call me Miyagi."

"Miyagi...?" The blonde coughs after saying the name. It felt awesome saying the man who he strangely has fallen in love with, but the coughs were getting stronger now - heavier and he knew what this meant.

"Miyagi... I love you," Shinobu says, eyes super teary and red - the world was spinning again - his vision slowly blurring.

"Oi, OI- can you see alright?!" Miyagi asks, waving his hand in front of the staggering blonde. "I-I don't know if I love you or not, but please don't die on me! The ambulance is coming!"

Shinobu smiles weakly. He had already uttered his last words and had even got blessed with a kiss from his first love. As he slowly crumbles to the ground, Miyagi hugs him, his fainted body - eyes closing gently and his lips closing - Shinobu dies in the man's arms before the ambulance can even get to that red-light district.

* * *

Miyagi found out the name of the blonde when they examined him in the hospital - he was reported dead, but he'd had been staying at this hospital for years. The doctors told Miyagi that Shinobu had no relatives or anyone to take care of him, so a friendly donor paid for his hospital room - probably feeling that he needed to support an orphan - and so with no money to hold a funeral and no one to even attend his funeral, Shinobu got cremated and his ashes belonged to no one in particular.

The old man took the ashes.

He took them and placed them in his house - he placed them next to his parents.

Miyagi changed the name of club just from sudden depression of having a kid die right in his arms. He will never admit it, even to himself, but that kid somewhat entered his heart and made him feel alive again. The club's new name is "Terrorist" - because honestly, after that horrible event, Miyagi's left with that strong impression of that annoying kid who managed to irritate him so much that Miyagi felt like he was a little terrorist.

**Author: Sad story - I was gonna make a story like this only happier, but then I thought, I need another oneshot, so I wrote this. XD I hope that was good. :)**

**Omake:**

**Shinobu: OMG, YOU KILLED ME?! I HATE YOU!**

**Me:... I'm sorry, Shinobu-kun, but -**

**Shinobu: No buts, you horrible witch!**

**Me: Excuse me? I'm horrible? Psh, no more MiyagixShinobu pairings. **

**Shinobu: ... fine, you're not horrible - but I do hate you. **

**Me: Fine, then I'll write a longer story with you and Miyagi, okay? Longer than any other of my fanfics, okay?**

**Shinobu: *smiles* Okay. I don't hate you anymore. **

**Me: Yay! I was lying just then!**

**Shinobu: *death glare***


End file.
